Anime Love of Teachers and Students!
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Almost Normal High School Days. Bunch of crossovers that'll be like "Why the Hell are You Here, Teacher!" with anime characters from different shows put in this story as teachers and students will start to fall in love with each other along with crazy things happening in their loving life along with the importance of the heart of loving life. Lemon. Teacher and Student love.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue-White Dictator and Yellow Monkey Lock In**

"(Okay, I was doing some exercises during gym class, I know that.)" A young boy thought to himself as he recounts what he did in the last hour in high school.

He's a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a high school uniform that is a red coat over his shoulders like a cap, white shirt underneath, black pants, black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace with a with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. He also has a unique feature, such as having a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair.

This boy is Sun Wukong, Second-year student of Shonen High School.

"(Then I went back to get my lunchbox from my classroom and came here to the storage house where all the gym equipment is. No one ever comes here which is where I eat lunch some time.)" Sun thought as he's sweating like bullets.

"(At least… that's what I thought.)" Sun thought, slowly turning his head glancing at someone who is also in the storage house.

She a tall slim woman with an angular face. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust (G-cup). She wears a blue buttoned shirt with short sleeves, a white skirt with tilted dark blue color on the edge, and blue high-heel shoes.

"(WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, TEACHER?!)" Sun mentally freaked out.

"So, I take it you didn't come here to help check on the inventory?" The woman asked firmly.

"N-No, Miss. Satsuki Kiryuin, I actually come here sometime to have a little lunch time alone." Sun explained as he gulps.

"Really, don't usually eat lunch with friends during lunch period?" Satsuki asked curious.

"Well, guess I just do things random whether I want to hang out with my friends are not." Sun chuckled nervous.

"Hmm, I suppose you're telling the truth, but I better not catch you doing anything wrong here or else." Satsuki threatened with a dangerous death-glare.

"Of course, ma'am!" Sun promised.

"(Damn it, out of all the people I could run into in this storage house, it had to be Miss Satsuki Kiryuin, the Blue-White Dictator!)" Sun panicked.

Satsuki Kiryuin is known for being the most strict teacher in the entire school and treats everyone like they're soldiers in military school. Whenever she teaches in class and some of the students are not paying attention to her lessons as they goof off or something, she somehow knows that right away and throws a chalk so powerful it was like a bullet being shot from a gun and hit the students in the head so hard they fall out their desks leaving them unconscious for a while as that's her way of punishing students for not following her instructions. She would also send them to detention for long depending on how much trouble they're in, even to some students who would foolishly think perverted thoughts of her, she always has strong instinct to know who's been misbehaving in school like some bullies and she would knocked them out with the sheath of her sword.

Oh yeah, she also carries a sword wherever she goes as she comes from a family swordsman like Samurai and ninjas as she slices a car in two clean off, at least that's what the rumors said about her. But she's definitely strong in her own rights, and there's also the strangest thing about her: like her presence is often accompanied by a glow of light that has been described by others as "dazzling." Like one of those light shows in anime or cartoons.

"Still, I think it would be best that you have lunch elsewhere for I'm currently checking all the gym equipment here." Satsuki suggested.

"R-Right, I'll just be on my way then." Sun said nervous as he goes to the door.

Sun let out a heavy sigh that his favorite lunch spot is being used by someone else right now and he definitely didn't want to get on her bad side today, but just when he thought this day couldn't get any worse: he finds the door to be stuck as the doorknob isn't turning.

"Uh…" Sun tried turning the nob again, and it's not moving.

"What's wrong? You should be leaving now?" Satsuki asked.

"I would if the door would open." Sun said.

"What?" Satsuki confused of what her student means.

"Exactly what I said the door is stuck." Sun informed scratching the back of his head.

"That can't be right, I was sure the door was unlock when I came in." Satsuki stood next to Sun checking the door for herself, and unknowingly pressing her breast on his arm.

"(Oh God, her breast is touching me?!)" Sun thought panicked as his cheeks starts blushing.

"Damn it, the door must be stuck for some reason." Satsuki said, a little upset.

"Well, can't you just slices it open with your sword?" Sun asked.

"Do you think I carry my sword around to destroy school properties?" Satsuki asked back glaring, scaring Sun.

"Besides, even if I want to, I left my sword in the teacher's lounge on my desk. The one time I decided to leave my sword behind, this happens." Satsuki sighed of frustration.

"Well, huh, might as well eat my lunch." Sun said as he sits on one of the running boxes and open his lunchbox.

"That looks like a lunch, did you make that yourself?" Satsuki curious.

"Nah, I'm not that much of a cook as I only know how to make grill bananas. My big sister makes them as she's been working hard on her cooking." Sun answered as he eats an eggroll and pulls out a soda can from his coat pocket.

"Oh, tropical banana fuzz, that's a good drink." Satsuki commented.

"Wait, you actually like drinking this?" Sun asked surprise.

"Of course, I do, you fool! You think I don't like soda too!" Satsuki shouted.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't meant it like that! I just thought you drink tea of coffee most of the time!" Sun stated while waving his arms and the soda he's holding.

"I don't actually drink coffee, not my taste for a beverage and I do enjoy tea whenever I drink them back home." Satsuki explained.

"Oh, so would like some?" Sun offered his soda to his teacher.

"Are you sure, that's part of your lunch, after all." Satsuki pointed out.

"It's fine, I can get another one from the vending machines." Sun nodded.

"Alright, I am feeling a bit thirst, so I'll only drink some." Satsuki accepted the monkey boy's soda can.

But as soon as Satsuki opens the soda can, the yellow-colored drink burst spraying all over her face and parts of her shirt as this was caused from Sun was shaking the soda can earlier. Sun drop his jaws and all his colors turn pale of seeing Satsuki getting wet because of HIS soda can and feared that she's going to give him something worse than detention or expelled as he prey to the universe having mercy on his soul in his head.

When the soda praying stops, Satsuki is all wet from her head to her shirt as the soda does down to her wrist and her eyes are covered in shadow until she look at Sun showing her scariest glare that send shivers down his spine.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Satsuki asked scary.

"No, wait… this isn't what I" Sun tried to explain, but he suddenly trip over as he got off the running boxes and fell on Satsuki making her fall on the ground too.

Sun groans in pain though it didn't hurt much as he expected and felt his right hand grabbing something round and soft probably one of the balls here with a moaning sound.

Wait, moaning?

That's when Sun started to realize what he's feeling isn't a ball at all as she slowly move his head up and his eyes widen of major shock seeing Satsuki's face with blushing spots on her cheeks and grinding her teeth and her eyes looking angrier too. Sun discover that he's right on top of his strict teacher and panicked of soon knowing his hands is actually grabbing onto both of her big breasts, giving it one squeeze made Satsuki moan a little though she kept her strong face.

"(Wow, she actually sounds cute when she moans even with her anger face.)" Sun thought and his cheeks blush a bit.

"Sun, would you please remove your hand off my breasts." Satsuki asked as calm as she can be.

"AAH! I'm sorry, I NEVER intended on doing that?!" Sun panicked as he quickly removes his hand from Satsuki's breast and both arms high in the air.

"Do not worry, I know it was an accident consider you tripped. Though I advise you careful with your steps in the near future next time." Satsuki said.

"R-Right, I promise." Sun nodded rapidly.

"Good, now to-oh." Satsuki realized that the almost her whole shirt got unbuttoned probably from the fall and her cleavage is exposed and showing her dark-blue bra.

"(Oh, my bananas! Her shirt is open, as if I don't need anything else to make me feel weird for my teacher!)" Sun thought panicked.

"Well, this not good. Sun, I hate to ask you of this, but would you mind holding my shirt close while I put the button it up." Satsuki asked shocking the monkey.

"A-Are you sure, I mean I would want to help and all, but c-can't you do it by y-yourself?" Sun asked nervous.

"To be honest, this shirt is a little tight for me especially in the… upper part and it's always hard for me to do it. With your help, we may get this done faster while waiting for someone to open the door to let us out." Satsuku explained and pointed out of the situation.

"Oh, okay. I guess when you put it like that." Sun understand even though he doesn't want to.

He slowly grab each side of the side pulling together for Satsuki to button up the shirt, but he notice it's a little hard getting them closer as Satsuki explained that the shirt is a little tight for her and thinking of why couldn't she get a bigger size. Then he realizes how close his hands are to under her breasts almost touching them which he freaks out with his face turning red and steaming coming out of his head, hoping this doesn't' get worse from here.

"Huh, are you alright? Your face is red." Satsuki asked, wondering if Sun is catching a fever.

"Oh, huh, y-yeah… everything is A-o-okay!" Sun stuttered.

However, his attempt to cover up his blushing shock ended up his arm pushing forward on the shirt which caused her big boobs to be squeezes for a few seconds until they suddenly bounce freely out of the shirt causing the two to panic.

"What are you doing? I asked you to hold my shirt, not make my breasts come out!" Satsuki yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Sun apologized.

Just as Satsuki was about to yell at him more, they heard the doorknob moving.

"Hey, I think someone might be outside." Sun pointed out.

"I think you're right, which means we can get out of here." Satsuki said.

"Oh crap, what are we going to do about your shirt!" Sun asked freaking out.

"Quiet! We don't want anyone hearing us in here, go hide behind one of the shelves and I'll make something up." Satsuki instructed as she gentle push Sun off her.

"Are you sure?" Sun asked.

"No time, just go!" Satsuki commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun said quickly and hid himself behind one shelve.

Satsuki quickly put her breasts back in her shirt and button it up hopefully no one has heard Sun being in here.

The door opens revealing an old man coming in and see Satsuki.

"Oh, Miss Kiryuin, I didn't expect to see you here." The old janitor surprised.

"I was asked by the gym teacher to help check the equipment here, but it would seem the door got stuck and I got locked in here." Satsuki explained, not mentioning about Sun and the accident they had.

"Oh yes, this door has gotten tricky lately and I was thinking of asking the principal about replacing it." The janitor said.

"Please do." Satsuki said as she walks out.

"You look a little wet." The janitor noticed.

"I had a soda drink though I might've spilled some." Satsuki answered.

"Oh, have you by any chance seen Sun come by here?" The janitor asked, making Satsuki flinch a bit but remain calm.

"N-No, I have not, why?" Satsuki blushed.

"He usually comes here for lunch sometime and helps me with some cleaning, he's such a nice fun-loving boy. I guess he must be with his friends today." The janitor said.

"I see, well, I'll be going now." Satsuki said walking away.

"Goodbye, have a nice day." The janitor waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, Sun being quiet not letting the janitor know he's here though his face is still red as he can still feel his teacher's breast in his hands.

"Oh man, I almost got a heart attack." Sun sighed.

**(The Next Day)**

Sun is seen walking through the hallway of his school saying hi to a few students he knows and look out the window staring at the clear blue sky.

"(Man, no matter how hard I tried, I can't stop thinking about all that craziness with Satsuki in the storage house. Including how cute she was when she was blushing and the moans. Damn it!)' Sun thought smacked his forehead on the wall near the window.

"Hey, Sun!" A guy called out to him.

The is about the same age as Sun with black shaggy hair, round black eyes, and a slim muscular build. He also a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and a yellow straw hat with a red line around it. He wears the same uniform as Sun though wears the jacket.

This boy is Monkey D. Luffy, Second Year and best friend of Sun.

"What's up, Luffy." Sun greeted his best friend.

"Did you watch the new episode of that space ninja anime show last night? It was awesome!" Luffy asked smiling.

"Oh, no I didn't, my mind was kinda somewhere else at the moment." Sun said.

"Really? That's weird, you never miss that show." Luffy pointed out.

"I guess it was one of those times when you do something else." Sun shrugged.

"I guess that's true, you want to head to the arcade after school?" Luffy asked to hang out.

"Sure, I could use something to cheer me up. In fact, I'm going to ditch last period and just lying on the grass." Sun said as he jumps on the ledge of the open window.

"Okay, see you later." Luffy said as they high five and walks away.

Sun jumps down to a nearby tree and making a cool landing to the ground with little effort as he does this almost every day. He started walking off but bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that…" Sun gasped as the person he just bumps into is Satsuki Kiryuin herself standing as she's two inches taller than him.

"Sun Wukong, where do you think you're going?" Satsuki asked.

"Huh, too the bathroom…" Sun lied terrible as he's scared.

"Oh, why would you need to jump out the window when the bathrooms are inside?" Satsuki asked again firmly.

"Well, I… huh…"

"I believe you were about to ditch class as the last period is about to start." Satsuki figured out.

"(Damn it, she saw right through me!)" Sun thought scared.

"Sun Wukong, detention for two weeks after school and clean up duties in the classroom!" Satsuki punished as she bunk Sun in the head with her sword sheath.

"Oh, bananas!" Sun cried.

* * *

**KO a story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Happy Valentine Day everyone, for this lovely holiday I have decided to do a new crossover story with some anime mixing in together into my own version of the romance anime show called "Why the Hell are You Here, Teacher?!" of teachers and students becoming couples with pairings of unlike anything you've ever seen! And the first couple in the story is Sun Wukong from RWBY and Satsuki Kiryuin from Kill La Kill, didn't expected that one now, did you?**

**Hope you all enjoy it and you're all looking forward to see how Sun and Satsuki will end up together. I also made Satsuki taller as she's older in this story, about 26, I think.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Small Walk in the Park and a Big Trip**

We see a large park where there are tones of tall trees around, a few path leading through some open space and others through the trees if some people want to get under the shades, there are even two bathrooms on each side for anyone needing to go. People are around walking to enjoy the nature, having fun with friends and families playing games together. There is even a river and a waterfall, most people would come here to relax.

But not everyone today it would seem.

"(This is Chaotic Park, it's definitely the park.)" Sun thought nervously.

"(I usually come here to train on my martial art moves whenever I don't have my martial art class after school. I found a private spot to be alone to focus on my training.)" Sun mentally said to himself.

"(At least that's what I thought…)" Sun thought slowly turned around seeing Satsuki sitting on her lap on top of a picnic blanket with a basket next to her.

"(WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, TEACHER?!)" Sun thought screamed.

"Well, this is quite a surprise today, huh?" Sun asked nervously.

"Yes, I was hoping to enjoy a nice picnic today since it's Saturday, but it would seem I am not the only one who found this private spot." Satsuki said, also surprise though her expression slightly changed.

"Yeah, I found this spot when I was ten and my family is the only one who knows about it. We sometimes come here to enjoy the peaceful days, or I come here alone to train." Sun explained.

"Is that right? I only found this spot about a year ago when a friend of mine convinced me to take a day off from teaching, then I stumble upon this place by accident when I got myself lost." Satsuki explained.

"You got lost, I can take it you never come here before?" Sun asked curious.

"Of course not! I just had the time to do anything else besides teaching at school, you'd think I'm some sort of freelance woman?" Satsuki asked a little angry.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean anything like that!" Sun said waving his arms in defense.

"It just, I don't think I ever seen you wearing something else when what you always wore during school." Sun pointed out as Satsuki is wearing light blue jeans, a short-sleeve white shirt, blue and white sneakers.

"I'm not surprise about that; most students think us teachers just go home right after school to grade some papers and just enjoy some tea." Satsuki sighed as she took out the food she made and the plates.

"Wow, those look good." Sun complimented figures Miss Kiryuin can cook her own meal.

"Thank you, I take pride on the things I can do on my own than having my servants do them for me." Satsuki smiled.

"Wait, servants?" Sun confused, then he remembers hearing about Satsuki being a rich woman from a rich family.

"Would you like to join me? All that training you were doing before I got here must have made you hungry." Satsuki offered to share her food with the monkey boy.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I forgot to pack some snacks with me which is weird because I'm usually a little prepared for that." Sun chuckled.

"Sure, I'll join your picnic lunch." Sun nodded and sat across her.

"I seem to have made too much for me to eat just for lunch, I was originally going to save some for dinner." Satsuki mentioned as she opens the boxes showing the dishes she made back home.

"Wow, they look great!" Sun amazed of how good-looking the food is.

"Thank you, I made sure to prepare my meals in just the perfect amount knowing they're just right." Satsuki bragged.

"Yeah, they taste good too." Sun smiled, munching on the chicken.

"YOU FOOL!" Satsuki yelled out, causing Sun to flinch.

"You're to pray before eating, remember?" Satsuki scolded.

"Oh right, sorry." Sun scratched the back of his head.

"Thank you for the food." They prayed together before eating.

"Good thing I brought my own water." Sun said opening the bottle top.

"Funny, I brought my own." Satsuki showed that she brought her own water bottle as well.

As they start eating for a moment enjoying the food, Sun couldn't help but start seeing Satsuki almost like a calm and kind woman who could be a great wife to someone then the memories of the sport equipment nine days ago making his face flutter of embarrassment that she could be his wife. He quickly shook the thoughts away trying to stop thinking about how cute Satsuki was back then because he doesn't want to get in more trouble since he still has detention. But the more he thinks about it, the more he keeps staring at Satsuki's body like how her skinny jeans seem to be a little tight.

Then the little piece of meat it was eating slipped out of his chopstick and he quickly try to get it back so he can eat it, but when he final got it the chopstick have also grab a little of Satsuki's shirt on the left side and on her breasts as the sticks are poking at the area where the nipple is too.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Sun apologized backing away a few feet.

"…It's alright, I know you would never do something in such an… odd behavior without a reason." Satsuki said calmly, but her blushing cheeks says she was shock of embarrassment.

"So, how long have you been into martial arts?" Satsuki asked curious, which was the perfect excuse for Sun to change the subject and forget about what just happened.

"Since I was nine, I got inspired by some of the anime shows on TV about heroes who didn't have any superpowers use their own fists to fight crazy foes and the moves they do were inspired by real-life martial art styles. I begged my parents to let me take up martial arts." Sun answered, remembering how he used to enjoy the martial art anime shows as a little kid.

"I see, I bet you enjoy being able to learn the techniques and getting stronger, competing on a tournament to get other strong fighters." Satsuki smiled.

"Yeah, I can already tell you took up martial art lessons when you were kid." Sun stated.

"Quite sharp, yes, I did took martial art classes when I was about four and a half." Satsuki revealed, shocking Sun.

"Over four, that's crazy!" Sun gasped.

"Really? I just thought I need to learn self-defense so I wouldn't get bullied at school, but I guess you could say I unlocked my imitating aura as well." Satsuki said.

"(Yeah, the aura that scares the shit out of the students including me.)" Sun sweatdropped.

Satsuki looks down seeing the pair of nun-chucks stripped onto his waist.

"Do you mind if I try those nun-chunks?" Satsuki asked, pointing at the nun-chunks.

"Huh, you know how to use them?" Sun wondered.

"Yes, I studied all types of fighting style including on some using weapons even though I prefer using a sword like mine." Satsuki explained.

"Now that I want to see." Sun handed her his nun-chunks.

Satsuki look at the weapons and took a deep breath, then she took a fighting stance and start swirling the nun-chunks around fast in a firm grip and moving around like she is fighting against ten or twenty men as each swing seem to have created some small breezes. Sun is awestruck of seeing Satsuki's movement being that of a pro fight, or maybe stronger than that as they have some grace to them, focus and fast reflexes that shows how talented she is when it took Sun years to master his nun-chunks, seeing her being more beautiful in fighting too.

"AAAHH!" Satsuki hit a tree with the nun-chunk causing it to shake a little and some leaves falling off the branches.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sun clapped his hand.

"Thank you, it's been sometime since I ever had to hold even one nun-chuck." Satsuki said, handing them back to Sun.

"Those moves were incredible! I don't think my sensei have taught me those yet." Sun commented.

"Most of what you saw were my own original techniques, I thought about making most of the fighting styles I learned into my versions." Satsuki explained as she drinks her water bottle.

"Nice, I've been doing the same using my tail to hold one of the nun-chuck." Sun pointed at his tail.

"That's very interesting, I have seen some Faunus like to use their animal traits mixing into the martial art style they learned." Satsuki impressed.

Then Sun notices a squirrel climbing down a tree looking a little scared.

"Oh, hey there little guy, this is tree your home?" Sun asked, gentle reach his hand to the squirrel.

The squirrel sniffs his hand sensing good in him and climb onto his arm running up to the shoulder cuddling its cheek against his.

"Hey, that tickles." Sun giggled.

"It would seem you have ways with animals." Satsuki commented.

"I guess you could say that, I just want to be friends with them, and I can feel they want be friends too. My mom told me it's probably because Faunus have a unique ability to be friends with most animals." Sun explained petting the squirrel.

"Is that right?" Satsuki said and reach out her hand to the squirrel hoping to pet it.

However, as soon as the squirrel saw Satsuki's face feeling a danger screaming in its head, the squirrel got scared and quickly ran off Sun's shoulder and up to its tree to hide.

"Hey, where are you going? Miss Kiryuin isn't that… bad." Sun shrugged.

"It's okay, this is not the first time an animal has run away from me even though I had no intention on hurting them." Satsuki mentioned, looking down in shame that she couldn't pet the squirrel.

"Guess it must be hard finding a pet." Sun said.

"It is, though I gave up the idea of wanting a pet a long time ago, so it doesn't bother me much." Satsuki brushed it off.

"Well, I believe out there in the world there is a perfect pet for you who would love to be with you." Sun believed with a cheerfully smile making Satsuki smile too.

Then they heard splashing sounds coming from the river they look to see some fishes swimming along the stream.

"Wow, didn't expect to see some fish here." Satsuki surprised.

"Yeah, they usually come here everyday around the time like right now." Sun said.

The two decided to get a closer look at the fishes seeing them swim together, Sun turn his head to his right and gasp upon seeing Satsuki upper cleavage from the shirt making him blush a bit.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Satsuki asked, noticing Sun's face being red.

"What? I mean, yes, I'm okay! It's probably just the heat." Sun chuckled nervous and quickly look away.

"It does feel a bit warm today." Satsuki said as she pulls on the front part of her shirts hoping to let out some of the heat from her body.

However, while doing that one of the fishes jump over the river and ended up right between Satsuki's valley.

"AAH?! You got a fish in your shirt!" Sun gasped.

"You think? Get it out of my shirt!" Satsuki demanded.

Sun try to grab the tail by the tail, but consider how slippery fishes can be it slips off of Sun's hand and it went down to the belly causing Satsuki to moan a little and laughing as the fish is tickling her while wiggling her own body as well.

"Sun, hurry!" Satsuki begged laughing a little.

"Hold on, I'm gonna" But Sun never got to finish what his plan was when Satsuki trip fall on him causing him to fall backwards and they fell right into the shallow river.

Sun groans in pain as he sat himself and try to reach out for something to grab onto though his hand ended up grabbing Satsuki's butt as her pants is halfway down revealing her ass expose and he scream of shock and horror.

"Oh my gosh! Miss Kiryuin, I'm so sorry!" Sun apologized.

"Don't worry, it was my fault that we ended up like this in the first place." Satsuki pointed out.

"Okay, if you say so. I'm just gonna get up now." Sun said as he tries to get up on his feet only for his hand grabbing onto her butt goes down pulling the pants and exposing her butt fully.

"Hey, who said you can pull down my pants!" Satsuki yelled angry.

"I swear this is NOT my intention!" Sun panicked, then he saw the fish exit out of Satsuki's pants and swam away to catch up with the others.

"A-At least the fish is gone." Sun said, chuckling nervous and scared as he can see the dark-blue scary aura around Satsuki.

"Just get me a towel, it's in the picnic basket." Satsuki growled a bit and Sun quickly ran to picnic blanket for the towel.

**(Satsuki's House)**

Satsuki is walking through the sidewalk heading back to her house and then she heard a noise that sounds like a crying animal in an alleyway, she walk toward the source of the sound inside a carboard box and a kitty inside with white fur and blue stripes and has yellow and red eyes like a little white tiger. She reach out for the cat and to her surprise, it cuddle its head on her hand like its not scared of her like the other animals she come across, then she remember something Sun said to her earlier back at the park.

"_I believe out there in the world there is a perfect pet for you who would love to be with you."_

Satsuki smiles believing Sun's words have come true, she picks up the little kitty and seeing its a girl before taking her home.

Walking through the gates to her house that is like a three- or four-story tall hotel about forty feet wide and fifty feet tall, enter the front door where some butlers and maids are waiting for her.

"Welcome home, Lady Satsuki." The servants greeted.

"Hello everyone, glad to be home." Satsuki greeted back.

"Did you have a nice picnic, Lady Satsuki?" An old man asked.

He is a tall, thin man with dark eyes and neat grey hair, though his hairline is receding in his old age. He wears a classic black tuxedo.

This is Mitsuzō Soroi, the head Butler and loyal friend of Satsuki.

"I did, it was… good and I even saw one of my students." Satsuki answered as the cat in her arm meow.

"Would he happen to be Sun Wukong by any chance?" Mitsuzo asked.

"How did you know?" Satsuki surprised.

"Just a hunch, I take it you two enjoyed each other's company as well." Mitsuzo guessed.

"Yes, you could say that… in more ways." Satsuki muttered the last part, remembering the embarrassing moments she and Sun had.

"Oh my, is that a cat I see?" Mitsuzo asked seeing the white and blue cat.

"Yes, I found her in an alleyway. Not having a home and she doesn't appear to be afraid of me, so I thought giving it a home here." Satsuki explained.

"That's wonderful! Have you thought of a name?" Mitsuzo asked.

"Well, she's a brave for a little kitty. Her name shall be Sukoshi yūkan'na, or Suko for short." Satsuki said.

"An excellent name. By the way, why are your clothes a little wet?" Mitsuzo asked, noticing her clothes is a little wet causing her cheeks to blush.

"I just had a little accident with some water. Please clean Suko." Satsuki handed her new cat to Mitsuzo and she up to her room to change out of her clothes.

"Hmm, my hunch is telling me that Lady Satsuki got something more than water." Mitsuzo suspected smiling and Suko meow agreeing with him.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sun and Satsuki sure had a good picnic together even with a few bumps along the way including catching a fish, and Satsuki got herself a pet that is not afraid of her calling her Sukoshi yukan'na for "Little Brave" and Mitsuzo's hunch might have ended on a high note than he realize. A few more chapters for Sun and Satsuki as they're love will blossom.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little and Big Sister Love Intervention!**

We see now is a large swimming pool building where most people are here to hang out for fun in the water and summer vacation is just around the corner, some are in the water swimming for some exercise while others are relaxing on their chairs to catch some rays from the sun through the sun.

"(This is the swimming pool, definitely a swimming pool.)" Sun thought checked as he is standing in the place. Wearing a red swim short.

"(Summer has come and since there's only one week left before summer vacation, my big sister decided we should come here on a Saturday to enjoy ourselves. There's only a few people either alone or with their family, so it just us.)" Sun thought explained.

"(At least, that's how it was supposed to be.)" Sun thought looked to his right nervously.

There he sees Satsuki also at the pool just about two and a half feet from him while wearing string bikini with white long diamond shape top covering the nipples with blue outline, and the bottom part being the same design except a V-shape on the top.

"Hmm, this place seems relaxing enough." Satsuki commented.

"(WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE, TEACHER?!)" Sun mentally screamed while blushing a little.

Satsuki and Sun stand next to each other feeling the awkward air forming around them while everyone is making some cheerfully noise with some splashing sounds of water, look at each other a bit then look away with small blushes on their cheeks.

"(Damn it, what's wrong with me? Sun is just one of my students, so why am I feeling my heart is about to explode?)" Satsuki thought asked herself, then her mind show images of her and Sun together in the sexually position on each other.

"(No, stop! Those were just accidents, nothing happened between us, we're teacher and student! Yet… why do I want to be closer to him?)" Satsuki thought looked at Sun with one hand over her heart.

"So… you here to enjoy an early summer vacation?" Sun asked nervous, breaking the silent.

"You could say that I was actually invited here by my little sister who wanted to enjoy summer herself before she starts working at her gym." Satsuki answered.

"Cool, I came here with my big sister too." Sun mentioned.

"Ah yes, the one who is better at cooking than you as I recall." Satsuki remembered making Sun chuckles.

"Hey Sun, sorry it took me long to change." A woman's voice called out.

"Oh, that would be my sister right now." Sun said as he turns around.

"Over here, Lucy!" Sun called out.

Lucy is a young woman with brown eyes with waist-length blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wears a two-piece pink bikini with yellow stars and red outlines. She also has a long blonde monkey tail like Sun too. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

Her full name is Lucy Wukong, Sun's older sister and a second-year student in her college.

"Okay, ready to have some fun, little bro?" Lucy asked.

"As if you need to ask!" Sun excited.

"Oh hello, are you a friend of Sun?" Lucy noticed Satsuki standing close to her little brother.

"Not exactly, I am Satsuki Kiryuin, I'm his homeroom." Satsuki introduced herself.

"Oh, the fearsome blue demon teacher who scares the pants off her students. Or at least what Sun said a few times." Lucy mentioned causing Sun to go pale and Satsuki glaring a bit at him.

"Well, I do what I can to discipline my students in order for them to actually pay attention in class and make sure they're not slacking off." Satsuki said.

"Yeah, like making them shit their pants is a good way for the students to forget about the bathroom." Another woman's voice joked.

"If you have any better teaching methods, I'd be happy to hear them, Ryuko." Sasuki said sarcastically.

The woman known as Ryuko has black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She wears a two-piece yellow swimsuit. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"I take it that's your little sister." Sun guessed.

"Yes, this is Ryuko Kiryuin. Ryuko, this here is my student Sun and his older sister Lucy." Satsuki introduced them.

"What's up girl! Feeling the need for some summer fun too?" Lucy asked with a grin.

"You bet I am, I need some clean fun before I get consume through the smell of sweats from the people working out at my gym." Ryuko nodded as she stretches her arms.

"Cool, I'm done with my assignments back at the college I'm attending, and I thought about doing some a preview summer fun with my sweet, cuddly little brother." Lucy hugged Sun in her arms.

"Lucy, you're embarrassing me." Sun struggled until he broke free from the hug and almost found his face press on Satsuki's cleavage as he quickly stops himself. He regains his balance and try to act cool.

"You know, Satsuki, it's kind of funny that we're both here at the pool because of our sisters." Sun chuckled and realize he just called his teacher by her first name.

"I agree, guess we can't ignore things when it comes to our siblings." Satsuki nodded and walks away to find a spot for her and Ryuko.

"Oh, and Sun." Satsuki stopped for a moment.

"Uh, yes?" Sun wondered what she wants to say.

"I think it's alright for you to call me by my first name, but only when we're not at school." Satsuki smiled before walking again.

"O-Okay, cool." Sun blushed of the shock.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Ryuko have watched the scene and little smirks on their faces.

"Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ryuko asked Lucy.

"That my little brother and your big sister have major crushes on each other, but they're too nervous and possible stubborn to admit it." Lucy guessed smiling.

"Oh, yeah." Ryuko nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I thought it was strange the way Sun has been acting a little strange at home like he was thinking about a certain someone." Lucy giggled.

"Whenever I called Satsuki and asked her which of her students is her favorite, she would paused for 15 seconds before she could say "I don't play favorite to any students, especially to a blonde, well-muscle tone monkey boy." She was so talking about Sun." Ryuko informed.

"Man, those two are so meant for each other." Lucy said.

"You can say that again, and we're going to give them a helpful push before our day in the pool is over!" Ryuko declared.

"Oh yeah, sisters intervention time!" Lucy excited as she and Ryuko high-five each other.

Soon, Lucy and Ryuko decided to have their spot right next to each other with Sun and Satsuki so close one of side of the small table while they're on the other side.

"(Damn it, why do I have to be so close to Satsuki. Oh god, she looks sexy-amazing in that bikini.)" Sun thought looked at Satsuki while trying to calm his boner down.

"(Can't believe I'm feeling nervous for just being with one of my students, I hope he doesn't think this bikini is too much since this was Ryuko's idea.)" Satsuki thought remembered how Ryuko was able to convince to buy this bikini.

"Hey Sun, would you mind getting us some water bottles from the vending machine?" Lucy asked as she hands him a few yens.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Sun took the changes and walked toward the vending machine with the water bottles.

"So, Satsuki, how long have you been a teacher?" Lucy asked curiously.

"About four years to be exact, it was after I graduated Tokyo University three years early than others and took the teaching exam too." Satsuki answered.

"Whoa! You graduated Tokyo University three years early, that means you have to be like super smart to get a high degree!" Lucy surprised.

"Tell me about it, Satsuki doesn't know when to stop with getting good grades and to move up in the world. Me and mom kinda thought she would take over the family fashion business, but we were very surprised that she wanted to be a teacher instead though we respect her decision." Ryuko explained.

"Seriously?! If I were in your shoes, I would totally go inheriting the fashion business and make some awesome new clothes!" Lucy imagined if her life was a fashion show style.

"I'm sure you would, and I never saw myself as a fashion girl though I did helped mother with some new clothing designs years ago. I wanted to use my unique leadership skills to help others become the best of themselves and a friend of my suggested about teaching a class, that was when I knew that is my true calling." Satsuki explained.

"Besides, Mother is doing fine running the company and there's also her trusted right-hand Rei by her side." Satsuki added.

"Huh, I guess I can relate to that because I love fashion, but I wanted to be a great reporter one day." Lucy shared her dream.

"I'm aiming to be a top fighter, I'm already at the ten top Japan's best fighter and soon, I'll be climbing my way up to number one." Ryuko shared hers too with her fist in the air.

"Does Sun have any dreams of what he wants to do in the future?" Satsuki asked.

"Not that I know of. Sun says he'll figure out on his own as the idea will come to him. He's just focusing on the here and now." Lucy mentioned.

"Sounds like he just go with the flow." Ryuko stated.

"You got that right." Lucy laughed a little as the two sisters join in.

"Hey Satsuki, maybe you can help find a bright future." Ryuko grinned.

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking about you could show Sun what kind of life he would have if he was… oh, I don't know, a married man." Ryuko blurted the last part out on purpose making Satsuki flinch.

"W-W-Why make you think I could show Sun what being in a married life is like? I'm not even married, not once!" Satsuki pointed out as small blush appears on her cheeks.

"You're a mature woman with a lot going on in your life and handling it like a pro, I just thought you might give Sun some "up-close" lesson on becoming a man." Lucy smirked making Satsuki blush some more.

"Are you both insane! Sun is my student, I cannot do something so wrong when I'm a teacher." Satsuki stated.

"Tell that to how close you two have been getting for who knows how long, you two are so meant for each other." Lucy pointed out.

"Silence! We will have this nonsense talk anymore and will not speak of this to Sun at all! Do I make myself clear?" Satsuki glared with her blue demon eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ryuko and Lucy feared. Even though they are scared right now, they're not giving up on making Sun and Satsuki's love a reality.

"Hey girls, I got the water." Sun walked up to them and tosses three water bottles to each girl.

Ryuko decided to make things a little interesting for Satsuki and Sun, she opens her water bottle to drink some and raises her arms with the bottle going higher then she leans the open top part of the bottle down right at Satsuki.

"Ryuko!" Satsuki yelled.

"Oops, sorry big sister, I guess I should have put the cap back on." Ryuko apologized acting, she looks back at Lucy who gave her a thumb up.

Sun blushes again when seeing Satsuki wet reminds him of the time they had at the park with the picnic and a fish got in her clothes, but this time there are no fish and she's in a sexy bikini.

"But hey, since you're wet right now. Why don't you and Sun go in the water to see how it feels now, Ryuko and I will join you later." Lucy suggested.

"Very well, I am feeling that I want to go swimming right now. How about you, Sun?" Satsuki asked.

"Oh, huh, sure. I don't mind." Sun shrugged.

Sun and Satsuki decided to go jump off the diving board of the pool, seeing as it's about sixteen feet tall with a long rubbery-like board as a few people are jumping off from it.

"Lady first." Sun gestured his teacher to go.

"Why, thank you, good sir." Satsuki giggled as she climbs up the latter.

Satsuki looks down as the measure of the height is good and start bouncing on the board to warm herself up and then she jumps off the board higher about a few feet doing a double backflip roll, and she unfold herself like she's a beautiful swan that stun Sun's eyes and his heart. Satsuki move down with her hands above her head and dive right into the pool with a little splash, Ryuko and Lucy raise their hands to give her each a ten as Sun wanted to gave her an eleven using his tail as an extra limb.

"Okay Sun, your turn." Satsuki called out.

"Got it!" Sun said as he climbs up the latter.

"I'll be right back." Ryuko whispered to Lucy and sneak her way into the pool, leaving Lucy to giggle knowing what might happen soon.

Sun looks down feeling a little nervous about jumping off just to show off to his sexy teacher, and slap himself in the face for thinking of Satsuki like that, he calms down and jumps on the board a couple of times time he launches himself high and form himself into a human shape ball.

"GORILLA CANNON BALL!" Sun shouted as his body splashes down into the water and causes little waves to ripple throughout almost the whole pool and some water splashes on Satsuki as she laughs.

"Oh yeah, and some say monkeys aren't good swimmers." Sun smirked.

"Very good form, Sun. You definitely know how to 'Ape' up." Satsuki joked as she swims up to him.

"Hey, that was a good one." Sun complimented.

"Really? I'm not very good with jokes, but I do try some from time to time." Satsuki moved her hair on the left side behind the ear.

"Yeah, maybe you can try-AAH!" Sun screamed a little.

"Sun, is everything okay?" Satsuki asked, wondering why Sun screamed like that and then he moves in fully hugging Satsuki with her boobs press against his chest.

"Sun, what are you doing?" Satsuki demanded.

"Sorry, Satsuki, but I couldn't let everyone here to see your breasts expose!" Sun explained with his face turning red.

"What do you mean my-Ah!" Satsuki gasped as she looks down seeing her top bikini part missing.

"What happened, I didn't notice it was gone until now." Satsuki confused.

"Maybe it came off when you did your dive." Sun theorized.

"But that shouldn't be possible, I had on tight with a double knot." Satsuki started blushing panic.

Unknown to them, Ryuko is leaning at the edge looking at Lucy who walks up to her and saw Satsuki's bikini top in her hand.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. We just have to the edge and you can run to the woman's locker room to maybe get a spare or a shirt." Sun planned at the last minute.

"That seems to be the only option, just don't let go of me until we get there." Satsuki said.

"Don't worry, I'm never letting you go." Sun promised which suddenly made Satsuki's heart race.

They started swimming together to the edge a little slow just to make sure no one is watching them.

"Hey, Sun." Satsuki said getting his attention.

"I was talking to Lucy and Ryuko, and they had the silly idea that we were… in love with each other." Satsuki mentioned.

"R-Really? That's crazy, where'd they get the idea like that?" Sun asked chuckling while looking up.

"W-Well, Lucy said you haven't thought about your future much and said that maybe I can help you with that." Satsuki explained with her face on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, what else did she say like marry me or something?" Sun joked.

"I never said yes!" Satsuki blushed madly red.

"Wait, what?" Sun panicked.

Unfortunately, Sun move down his head and Satsuki move her face up, both going at the same time resulted their lips making contact with each other causing their bodies to freeze and their eyes widen.

"Bullseye!" Ryuko cheered.

"Right in the kisser!" Lucy smiled.

Both Sun and Satsuki are too shock to realize that they have reach the edge of the pool on the other side, but one thing that is clear in their mind is that their life would be change forever from that kissing moment.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sun and Satsuki came to the pool with their sisters, hope you were surprised of Lucy from Fairy Tail being Sun's big sister and a Monkey-Faunus too which I thought it would he cool, as Lucy and Ryuko planned on getting the two lovers closer together and it work whether they intended on the kiss or not doesn't matter to them. Sun and Satsuki will now have to prepare themselves for what may happen in the next chapter, which maybe the final chapter for the Sun and Satsuki love arc.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
